


A Radio-Friendly Pop Song

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boyfriends, F/F, Gay Character, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Henry is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I was so hyped to write it, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm also genderfluid :3, I'm also pansexual :3, LGBT+ Support, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ+ support, LGBTQA+ support, Lesbian Support, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Supportive John, This song is awesome, gay support, i love this too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: "Some Girls Like Girls, Some Boys' got a boyfriend!"





	A Radio-Friendly Pop Song

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from "A Radio-Friendly Pop Song" by Matt Fishel  
> Things in Italics are music  
> Also, you are allowed to repost, reshare, copy and paste and upload somewhere, if you credit me! It would actually be VERY great if you share this, or at least the song, to support LGBTQA+ members! ^^

The "teacher", Henry Laurens, opened the door to his office, letting the boy, John Laurens, who was also his son, inside. Henry was a... musician. He taught kids what to put in songs to get rich and famous. How to get their songs on the radio.

John sat on a chair in front of the teacher's desk, his father sitting across it, face to face with the young high schooler. Henry sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

John, it's a pleasure to have such a talented kid in my team. They're all more than impressed by what you did. Your choruses just shine, and your voice is fundamentally fine." The boy's eyes were shining by his father's words.

"But" the parent's voice went from impressed to cold and negative. "If you want to make it into the radio, you have to listen to me. Change all those... 'him's into 'her's." John smiled dropped, his face getting sadder and sadder. "You gotta do it this way, and don't tell the world that you're-" The kid was about to hesitantly finish the sentence of his dad, until the man harshly shushed him.

"This is an industry where you make money. You art is beautiful, but it has to sell. Never search challenges for the audience. Write a radio-friendly pop song... Like this one:"

Music played from somewhere.

_Girls like boys and boys like girls_   
_And that's the way it should be_   
_Forever_

John had furrowed his eyebrows. This was really getting on him. "I'm gonna make you a star! With us on your side, the way you look, you will conquer Hollywood!" Henry kept speaking, his voice getting louder, trying to make the kid finally understand what he was saying. "But you gotta break into this business, and never, NEVER tell the fans the truth about who you are!" he was almost shouting at the end. Not mad, no, smiling, thinking it was working. "Just remember that..."

_Girls like boys and boys like girls_   
_And that's the way it will be_   
_Forever_

"On the radio! In Hollywood! On the TV shows! For the grater good! Think about the children! Think. About. The children!" Henry spoke with the music playing.

This crossed the line for John. He suddenly stood up, hitting the desk in front of his with a determined fist. That startled the father, whom hadn't seen the boy so determined, with such willpower in his eyes.

_"You wanted me to write a hit record for the radio_  
 _Are you never gonna get it?_  
 _The kids already know..._  
 _Some girls like girls, some boys got a boyfriend_  
 _I like guys and they like me_  
 _We hold hands, make out do all the things that lovers do!"_   
John sang with the melody in the background. His voice sounded blessed, the perfect notes, the perfect word. He had his father, sitting on the char, mouth open, not knowing what to say anymore.

John left the room, the song kept playing in the background. "Girls like boys, boys like girls. Forever.". But... it didn't sound like it did before. It sounded... weak. It could not beat what the kid said in any way possible. It was whatever.

John, who was greeted with smiles and high fives by the team, smiled happily to himself, knowing what he had achieved. He kissed his boyfriend, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism and Feedback are very welcome!  
> p.s. you decide who John's boyfriend is


End file.
